I'm Nothing Without You
by Viewing Pleasure
Summary: This man takes things for granted...he opens up to no one...his heart is cold as ice...and the evil he had once sought to vanquish with a small group of friends, namely a lone ninja named Yuffie, a flower girl with the name of Aerith, a man who once fell
1. Normal As Things Can Be

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Squaresoft do. I also do not own Yuffie, Squall, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, or any other character I use in this story. I'm so tired of reading these notes and writing them, so I'll just say enjoy my first work for There may be light cussing, but just disregard those parts. A quick note, in this chapter it will be from Squall's a.k.a. Leon's POV (point of view). Peace!

I'm Nothing Without You

As I stared out the window from where I sat on the bed after a quick shower, I heard the too familiar incessant nagging of Aerith from the hotel room adjacent to the one that belongs to Cloud and myself, "Leon! Where are you?! Cloud has been gone for hours and I need you to go get him for me!" I quickly pulled the white t-shirt, which was hanging on the nearby dresser, over my head and begrudgingly trudged to where her yelling was coming from. After running a hand through my hair I questioned, succeeding in my attempt to stifle an oncoming yawn, "Aerith…why must **_I _**go fetch him? Isn't Yuffie free to do this?" At that Aerith glared at me, which never meant well, and she berated me, "I can't believe you forgot that today was her birthday!!! I at least hope you didn't forget that you promised to take her to that dance tonight!" With one look at my face she knew I'd completely forgotten, so she managed to try and help me, "Alright…if you go and get Cloud I'll try to protect your hide from being found out by Yuffie…deal?" Though I rarely made deals, I thought better of it this time, so with a curt nod I left the hotel room and walked past the front desk. As always there was a small sign lying upon the desk, left there by the lazy desk clerk, explaining to strangers that there were "no vacancies". I had many times wondered what would happen if someone ever found the desk clerk to ask him for a room, after all I'd never met the fellow. Lucky for me Aerith had done all the negotiations for our rooms the first time we'd arrived in Traverse Town. After walking out of the hotel doors into the second district, I was deciding it would be best to start my search in the first district. The heartless problem was beginning to thin out, and everyone was able to finally relax. This became even truer when I entered the first district, couples were laughing at horrible jokes that not even a high school dropout would find funny, children were running about everywhere, and the nearby diner was packed with people; it almost made me sick to see so many cheery faces. When I started to walk down the steps to see if I could find Cloud at the diner, Cid grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around to face him, "Squall…what the fuck are you doing out here?! I thought today was Yuffie's birthday!" His vulgarity never ceased to amaze me, "Aerith sent me on an errand…" Cid rolled his eyes at my short reply and grunted out an annoyed, "…fine…don't tell me…" He stretched freely as he finished with a rude chuckle, "That just means I won't have to help you!" My eyes continued to examine the crowds for my warrior friend Cloud, but everywhere I looked he couldn't be found. Trying to be as inconspicuous as he could, Cid rubbed his nose and cleared his throat as he pointed to a familiar figure talking to someone in the shop owned by the Donald Duck nephews. With even more disdain than I thought I could manage I rushed over and explained to Cloud calmly, "Aerith sent me out to find you…she says she needs you for something…" It appeared my friend Cloud was ecstatic to see me, for he grinned and replied, "Oh, really…you wouldn't be able to dress up as me and fool her could you?" Neither of us laughed at the joke, but it was understood between us that it was at least supposed to be funny. He sighed and said goodbye to the strange man he had been chatting with and ran off back in the direction of the second district. Even though it was very rude I examined the man, secretly of course, Cloud had been talking to, he had long gray hair, a devastatingly sharp sword attached to his side, and he wore a black cloak around himself. The hood over his head allowed no description of his face, but I gathered he was a very reserved man. I had a good feeling that Aerith would be waiting with Yuffie for me to arrive, so I focused my sights on getting back to the hotel soon.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I promise my future ones will be longer. I was so excited to send in my first chapter I submitted it. There wasn't really anything else I could add to this chapter that wouldn't ruinmy plans for the next one. Please, R&R...I know this doesn't look like much, but I'm planning on making this story a great thing, and a review would help me know if it'll be worth it.


	2. Being Found Out, and an Aquaintance

Note: I will not put any disclaimers in my future chapters, but I will answer any questions my reviewers may have about the story. This chapter will still be from Leon's and Cloud's POV. Cloud will be up first, and it is set awhile before Leon pulled him away from his conversation with the mysterious man in the last chapter.

_Italic text means things remembered from the past. _Ex: _"Sora? Are you there?"_…but Kairi had said that many weeks ago… (This is not going to be in my story)

This means POV change Ex: Aerith walked outside later that day or Leon's POV

**Bold text stands for the reading of a letter. **Ex: "**I can no longer wait for the rent, the landlord." **the letter on the table said.

To Crimson Rose327: I guess you can consider the content in this chapter Clerith, but I'm not too sure on that. Anyway I apologize for the entire font being squished together, and even though this chapter is exactly that way I will attempt to find a way to fix it soon. Just bear with me.

Now enjoy the chapter! Peace!

* * *

An hour earlier Cloud left the hotel and headed to the store where Aerith had stashed Yuffie's present

Even though I was forced to get the present alone, I stared up into the sky and realized what a beautiful day it was. Aerith sent Yuffie to the magician's house, so that half of the party was taken care of. The only flaw in our plan that I saw was that Leon was still in the shower, and I was fairly sure he hadn't bought a gift for Yuffie yet. "I guess things can't always work the way we'd like…" With that I sighed to myself and as I was about to trudge into the store a man joked from behind, "You should know that talking to yourself is unhealthy…" I chuckled and replied with a smirk, "Well, one of my friends is having a birthday today, and my wife…well…let's just say she's set on staying home for most the day." This time he was the one to laugh and then questioned me with a cheery disposition, "Would you like to join me for drink at the diner, and then you might be able to advise me on something to buy at the shop owned by the young ducks?" I smiled at his offer, and just as I was about to put it off I thought otherwise, "You know…I could use some relaxation, just wait a moment while I go grab the present." As I entered the building, I was greeted by the overbearing cashier, "Are you here to buy something or what?!" Despite his rudeness I calmly requested, "I'm here to pick up a gift, it's under the name Strife…" I pulled out my wallet and showed him my identification just to prove it, and soon enough he came back with a plain white box. After smirking I scoffed about the purchase, "Knowing my wife, I wonder what this could be…and what color…" The cashier had met my wife, and even though he was usually condescending he laughed and sarcastically remarked, "Oh it couldn't be pink…have a nice day." He handed me the gift, and with a nod I casually walked out the door. My acquaintance had waited patiently the whole time, so I apologized for not being out sooner, "I'm sorry about that, but I was sort of catching up with the cashier in there." My new friend wearing a cloak shook his head and explained, "There's no reason to explain, I've got all the time in the world." Even though I'd only just met this man, I felt like I'd known him my whole life. Aerith would kill me for not going home soon, but I had promised this man I'd get a drink with him. With a quick look at my watch I spoke, "Alright, I have just enough time to get a drink and try and help you find something to buy." He was already walking off by the time I finished, so I quickly ran up beside him and asked, "So…what brings you to Traverse Town?" He seemed to disregard the question momentarily, but then he answered slowly, "Well…I came to check on someone…" It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, so I finished, "I'm guessing everything's okay?" He nodded as we walked into the first district, and he offered, "You know what…why don't we just go to the shop so you can get home sooner?" I knew Aerith would come get me very soon, so I agreed, "Your right, I won't be able to help you if my wife comes to get me." We entered the shop and he asked me curiously, "So how is your wife doing?" At that I smiled and explained, "She's doing great, and I'm hoping to tell her a big secret really soon…" Though it seemed a bit intruding he continued, "And…what's the secret?" Once again I smiled and replied, "I've gotten us tickets to a dance tomorrow night." After that I was going to ask him what his name was, but Leon approached from behind and dully explained, "Aerith sent me to find you…she says she needs you for something…" As a joke between friends I asked, "Oh, really…you wouldn't be able to dress up as me and fool her could you?" When I was about to walk off I said to the friend I'd yet to get the name of, "Well, I'll see you some other time." Leon stayed behind momentarily as I crossed through the doors into the second district. With present in hand I entered the doors into the hotel, only to hear Yuffie throw a fit, a very rare mood indeed, "Aerith, he could have at least apologized about it in person! I can't believe he could be so rude!" After I heard her slam the door and start running towards the entrance, I hid the present in my clothing and smiled courteously despite her anger. Without any recognition of me, Yuffie dashed out the door, and I assumed she'd be heading for Leon. I hoped he'd be alright after the scolding he was sure to get. At that very moment Aerith called me into the bedroom, and I'll leave you to imagine what happened between us awhile later.

Leon unknowingly heads onward towards an angered Yuffie

I was about to cross through the doors into the second district, but I was met with them slamming me in the face instead. As I rubbed my nose caringly I heard the voice of Yuffie, apparently mad about something, "I can't believe he could be such an idiot…when I find him I'm going to…" At that very moment her eyes met mine, and her gaze suddenly became furious upon me. "You…Aerith told me you'd forgotten it was my birthday!" Under my breath, though still audible to Yuffie, I muttered, "…she told me she'd make up an excuse to help me…" After that Yuffie shook her head in disbelief and stomped off back towards the hotel angrily, though I couldn't really understand why. Soon I arrived back at the hotel to hear noises coming from the room that Aerith and Yuffie resided in, and since I was sure one of the noises had come from Cloud I'd decided not to find the reason for the sounds. I entered my room, intent on taking a shower, but a letter lying upon the bed caught my attention. As I opened it the distinct writing told me Aerith had written it, and I slowly, and uncaringly, read it aloud, "**I am not sorry that Yuffie found out that you'd forgotten her birthday. It's not only rude to her, but it can ruin everything else planned for today. I request that you please apologize to her tonight at the dance you promised to bring her to. I know you weren't trying to be mean, but it really hurt her feelings.**" After reading the letter I felt more confused than ever. Why would Yuffie care if **_I_** forgot her birthday? Though I didn't really see the reason why, I made a plan to make up for my so called mistake tonight.

* * *

This is the end of this rather annoying chapter, I apologize for sending you through meeting the stranger Cloud talked to again, but it was important for the chapter. Things probably didn't go the way I was hoping, but that's the way most things are. For the next installment I'm hoping to get things moving, hoping to get some of the Squiffie started. Please R&R. 


End file.
